Affection
by Darasaurus
Summary: Wolf Link x Dara. Rated M for language and sexual themes. Bestiality


**Affection**

**Small Note**; Eh. This is a new type of story for me. Yes. It is bestiality. I've never written one of those before, and I've been curious to try. Do not read if it offends/bothers/disturbs you.

The sun was rising over the fields of Hyrule in the same manner it did almost every single day. It was as if nothing had ever even happened to the country itself. The fact was, the people were but mere spirits of their former self. The evil king, Zant, had taken over the Twilight Realm which co existed with the Light Realm. Hyrule was in an utter state of depression, as the darkness began to flee to the safety of Hyrule. The oblivious folks of Castle Town had no idea, aside from monster attacks. Midna, however, the true Princess of Twilight gathered Link, an innocent farm boy to aide her in her quest. This was easier said than done. Link was a wolf, where as Midna was an imp.

"You stupid mut!" Midna insulted, hitting Wolf Link on the back of his neck.

It had been at least 4 hours since they had departed Castle Town in search of something only Midna knew about. To make matters worse, a girl had decided to follow along with them, wanting to "Full fill her dream". Midna resented the fact completely, but with her constant begging, she had no choice but to agree. The three were walking in a forest, dense with shrubbery and trees. Wolf Link was panting feverishly, while Midna rode on his back in complete relaxation.

"Miss. Midna, do you think we can stop for a moment? Poor Link and I are tired. You get to ride on his back, so you haven't been walking. I'm more than positive Link is about to keel over."

Midna processed her request. Sneering, she kicked Wolf Link gently in the side. "We're going to keep going. Faron Springs is just ahead. You can rest up there for a little while. Until then," she sneered again, "We're going to keep going, Dara."

Wolf Link and Dara both let out a sigh. This Midna girl, whomever she was, was becoming more of a nuisance than an aide to them. In fact, all she seemed to do was complain or give pointless lectures on things neither of the two cared about. The whole entire reason the two were tired in the first place was Midna's doing. Dara couldn't remember a blissful moment since she joined the other two. Wolf Link was a great comfort to her, since she had always liked animals. Midna, however, worked her to the bone. At least the forest was relieving her of some amount of stress. The flowers of the season were in full bloom, giving the forest a more gentle appearance. Standing beside one of the flowers, Dara allowed the fragrance to enter into her nose. The smell was such a delight, she picked the flower and placed it on the corner of her head.

"Come on gir! No time for fashion or whatever!" Midna barked, ahead with Wolf Link.

"Coming Miss. Midna!" Dara replied back, starting to run.

As she reached the two waiting for her, a sound filled her eyes. It was soothing to her mind, causing her to close her eyes and be swept away. Wolf Link, too, heard the noise. He sniffed the air curiously, wandering where and what was making the noise. Midna slapped her forehead and groaned loudly. She was in the presence of two complete idiots.

"It's the stupid springs you retards. Come on! It's right up ahead."

Nudging Wolf Link in the side, she pointed forward. Dara nodded and walked with the two. Midna was indeed correct. The Faron Springs was right before them. The sight of the springs was enough to take back all three of them. Even though it was in a relatively small area, it was still amazing to behold. The water was of a the purest color, whereas the plants seemed more vibrant and alive than farther down into the forest. With a great sigh, Midna hopped of Wolf Link.

"Okay you two. I'm going to rest over by that tree for a few minutes. You do whatever." As she was speaking, Midna began to rest against the bark of a tree. Closing her eyes slightly, she began to take a cat nap.

Dara, on the other hand, was wading in the springs. She had removed all her clothing so nothing would become wet. Sitting down in the springs, she allowed the water to caress her body. It was a wonderful feeling, the water stroking her naked body. For once she felt completely at ease. The sound of the water splashing in her ears almost made her want to take a nap.

"Aw, come here Link. You look so exhausted."

Dara motioned for Link, who was laying at the bank of the springs. His fur was matted with sweat and mud, where his paws were completely covered in filth. He wandered over towards Dara, nearly collapsing in the water himself. Dara reached her arms out for him, and pulled him into a hug. Wolf Link wagged his tail in appreciation as he felt his body become more relaxed and was shown love for a moment.

"There there. You don't have to worry about Midna yelling at you or using you as horse. You can play in the water with me and become all better! You'll see, the massages water can perform are amazing!" She cheered, resting her back against a rock. Stretching out her body, she, once again, allow the water to please her aches and pains.

Wolf Link just lay next to her, careful not to get water in his nose or ears. Dara was right. It did feel amazing to have water rush over your body. His joints were becoming mobile again, and his spirit was renewed. He began to wag his tail again, becoming more and more excited by the minute. Since he was attempting to prevent water from entering his ears and nose, he rested his head on Dara's lap. She squirmed for a minute, feeling wet fur on her bare skin. Once she had adjusted, she remained completely still.

"This really is nice, isn't it?" She asked him, stroking his fur.

Wolf Link nodded in agreement as he felt her soft hands relax his body. The water, the massage, and Midna asleep made everything perfect for the to. Everything they had gone through seemed to be a thing of the past now for them. A slight breeze swept over them, causing Dara to shake a little.

"Man, it's getting cold, isn't it? Maybe we should dry off." Dara suggested.

Climbing out of the water, she began to dry herself off by allowing the sun to hit her body. Wolf Link just shook left and right, causing his fur to become all poofed out. Dara giggled as she saw Wolf Link's lion like appearance. Wolf Link tried to fix his fur by shaking again, but it was no good. The more he tried, the more he become lion like. Dara was almost in a giggling fit before she began brushing down his fur. She mounted herself behind him, and began to stroke his fur.

"All right. This should make your fur stay downward. If not, I'm sorry." She cooed.

Wolf Link felt her breasts in the back of his back. He couldn't blush exactly, but he did feel his body temperature rise. Shyly, he continued to allow her to brush his fur down. Feeling her nipples press into his back made his hormones even more insane. He wished he was a human right now, but Midna was asleep, and waking her wouldn't be too wise. Trying to ignore her, he continued allowing her to brush him. Once she finished, he looked down upon the ground. He was too embarrassed to look at her straightly.

"What's wrong?" Dara questioned him, lowing her face down to his level.

Wolf Link didn't even let out a growl or bark. He continued staring blankly at the dirt below his feet. Normally, he didn't mind people touching his fur or petting him, but a naked girl on his back brought his human instincts to him. Oh how he wished Midna was over there, as he might hint to her that he wanted to change to his Hylian form.

"Not gonna talk to me? Oh well. I'll be right back. I really need to go and get dry."

Dara, grabbing her clothes, began to walk towards an abandoned area. She was all alone, save for a few birds and squirrels. An eerie feeling crept over her, making her shiver. This "alone" feeling wasn't something she liked experiencing. Remembering her past life, she sunk down to the ground a little upset. She missed Wolf Link and his protection her offered her. Reaching her fingers to the corner of her mouth, she whistled for him.

Wolf Link, who was resting near the bank again, ran towards the whistling sound he heard. He reached Dara not long after she had called for him. Dara smiled, motioning for Wolf Link to come nearer to her. Wandering over towards her, he laid down. Dara continued what she was doing earlier, stroking his fur and now began to him softly. Wolf Link began to feel drowsy, but refused to fall asleep lest something terrible attack Dara right now.

"Well Link, looks like we're officially alone." Dara stated.

She rested her back against the tree and opened her legs slightly. Wolf Link, being curious, sniffed over towards the opening her legs. Dara, not paying attention, opened her legs farther as if to say, "Go on" to Wolf Link. Continuing to sniff, Wolf Link found her pussy. Water was dripping off of it, running down her leg. As his instincts told him to, he began to lick it. Dara nearly jumped up in shock.

"AH! What are you doing?!" She screamed, causing some of the birds in the nearby trees to flutter away.

Wolf Link darted back, ashamed and frightened.

"Oh no. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you.."

Guilt rushed over Dara as she saw him cower. Dara reached out her hand to motioned for him to return back to her side. With his tail between his legs, he wandered back over to her. He rested up next to her, still feeling a little hostile.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to yell."

Dara continued trying to apologize to Link. He licked her hand, showing that everything was okay. Once the hostility had retreated, the both began to relax once again. She continued having her legs open, purging Wolf Link's curiosity. He knew that licking her wasn't polite down there, but something drove him to want to. Once again, he moved between her legs.This time, he acted a tad more violently. Placing his fore paws on her shoulders, he prevented her from moving. Dara didn't understand what he was doing, so she allowed this strange behavior to continued. Wolf Link lowered his body to her breasts. Examining her nipples, he began to lick them. Dara almost yelled out in anguish again, but Wolf Link's fur muffled her cry.

"What.. what are you doing..?" She asked him, as if expecting an answer.

Of course, she didn't get one. Wolf Link continued licking around her nipples, erecting them completely. He nibbled on them gently, causing her to jolt up backwards. Her back was climbing up the back of the tree, getting scratched slightly. She didn't mind though. For an odd reason, she felt her pussy begin to open, releasing some of her ejaculate.

"Ah.." Dara moaned slightly, leaning her head backwards.

Wolf Link saw that he was pleasing her, so he began to move downward again. He removed his paws from her shoulders and edged backwards. Lifting his tongue at the tip of her, he started to lick downward. Cum entered into his mouth as his tongue probbed inside of her. He curled his tongue, as if he was lapping up some water. Dara didn't mind though; in fact, she grew more aroused and opened her legs more. Wolf Link took this as an invitation to continue, so he did.

_"Great.."_ Dara thought, _"I'm getting my first oral from a wolf."_

She spread her legs as wide as she could now, giving Wolf Link full control over her pussy. He continued licking violently, not wanting to miss a single bit of her. Link stuck his tongue in and out of her, trying to simulate fucking. Dara's mouth opened, and drool poured out of the corner of it. She reached her hand up to her breast and groped them.

"That feels really good.." She continued to moan, becoming hornier.

Wolf Link didn't want to stop there though. Once he had gotten enough of her cum to lubricate the inside of her, he pushed her back up against the tree. On his hind legs, Link mounted her forward. Carefully, he inserted himself inside of her. If he could've moaned, Link would've been the loudest he could. However, he was a dog and could not.

"Ahh.." She cried out in pleasure.

Dara didn't know what to think of this. Link's cock was inside of her, but he was a wolf. The knot at the end caused her a slight bit of pain, but she ignored it. It bulged inside of her as he became erected. He didn't thrust it in or out just yet. Link wanted to feel her pussy all around him, having cum soak the entire thing.

"That feels really good Link.." Dara told him, trying to get him to begin to fuck her.

Link started pumping his cock in and out of her with a soft rhythmn. Hearing her moan, he continued to force himself in and out of her. The knot at the tip of his cock brushed against her G-spot.

"OH LINK!" She cried, closing her eyes slightly.

Link took this as a sign to go harder. Mounting her better now, he forced his way more into her. While he was fucking her, she slid her hand down towards her pussy and rubbed as. Dara felt his cock grow harder as he watched her play with herself. The faster Link's speed got, the faster she rubbed her clit. Their bodies were rubbing against one another, making Dara itch a tad bit. Link was more than satisfied as he felt her nipples press into his chest.

"AHHH!" Dara continued to moan, her climax becoming closer and closer.

Wolf Link pressed her harder against the tree, making his cock all the way inside of her. She cried out in pleasure, but with a tad bit of pain as she felt it more inside of her. The knot hit her G-spot hard. Tears formed around her eyes as she entered into a deeper form of ecstasy. Not keeping her hand off of her pussy, she rubbed faster and faster. Her body bounced slightly as he continued to pump himself into her, faster and faster. With every fuck, he felt her grow tighter on him, signaling her near orgasm.

"DO IT HARDER!" She commanded, pulling at his nape fur slightly.

Link did not hesitate. He fucked her harder and harder til he felt his cock began to release his seminal fluids. Dara cried out in ecstasy as she felt his head against her G-spot with him ejaculating all inside of her.

"I'M COMING!" Dara screamed, feeling her orgasm begin.

Cum was pouring out of her by the time the two had reached climax. Wolf Link appeared unfazed, but really, this had been the single hottest moment of his life. Dara panted while she ran her fingers through their cum. Getting her hand drenched in their jism, she began to lick it up. Link rooted around her pussy, until he felt the cum get onto his nose. With a few licks, he had gotten his fill of their cum. Dara continued to lick it off her fingers, enjoying every little morsel of their ejaculate.

"That was really good.." She whispered, still licking.

Link laid down next to her, and gave her a look of approval. The two were quite tired from their experience. Dara grabbed her clothes and threw them on without any more delay. Wolf Link moved closer to her, placing his body in front of her. She scratched behind his ear and smiled. The sun was now set, and darkness was falling upon the springs.

"I think we need to go back." Dara told him, picking herself up.

Wolf Link followed her back to Midna, who was now just waking up herself. With a yawn, she looked up at the girl and her canine companion. Completely unaware of what happened, she hopped back on Wolf Link.

"Well, let's get going!" She ordered, pointing forward.

Dara and Wolf Link thought almost the exact same thing as they continued their journey, "I'm tired". Both of them sighed as they began to walk into the darkness. Before long, Dara thought about what she had experienced. Although bestiality wasn't politically correct, her feelings for Wolf Link grew deeper. "After all", she convinced herself, "He IS actually human. I just fucked him in his animal form."

A red color filled her cheeks as another thought swept across her mind. _"If he's THAT good at sex as an animal, how is he going to be when he's back to normal?"_


End file.
